dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Undead
Undead is a series that unites all the Tv shows in the assassinverse (which consists of Assassin, Vigilante, Hero and Warlock) in a story based on Blackest Night. Unlike other shows in the Assassinverse this show only has three seasons. Cast Will Fredle as Tim Drake, Wally West Drake Bell as Zachary Zatarra John DiMaggio as Black Hand Troy Baker as John Constantine, Nekron, Harrison Wells, Bruce, Sinestro Nolan North as Hal Jordan/ Green Lantern, Death Grey Griffin as Iris West Neil Pattrick Harris as Dick Grayson/ Nightwing Kevin Micheal Richardson as Aaron Cash Cree Summers as Silver Tara Strong as Zatana, Poison Ivy Episodes Season 1 #Tim, Wally and Zachary are walking around thinking about what's happened in the last few years, Dick has been arrested, Bruce has died, Barry has gone missing, and John is now dead. The stop wandering when they see a man in a grave yard digging, when they go to stop him he says something at rhymes and the body brakes out, the dead man turns out to be John who seems to not know who he is and has a white circle with an upsite down triangle in it on his chest, he then attacks them and they run. When they get away they find out the man who brought John back is named Black Hand and that he died in 2002. #Soon Zachary discovers something Black Hand was an foe of Green Lantern. So Wally goes to have Green Lantern go and figure out what is going on. Soon Green Lantern comes down, and says Black Hand is going to do something very shocking. #Before Hal can say what Black Hand is going to do a large group of dead people with the same suits as John attack them and beat them all before leaving with Hal. They try to find Hal but they are then attacked by Fox, Shark and Vulture who where killed by Jason Todd. #Soon Hal comes and tells Zachary that Black Hand is making an army of undead people, and John might attack them any second now. Tim, and Wally are then attacked by John, and Iris who also died. #Hal tells them that Black Hand is something named a Black Lantern and that once the Black Lantern Power Battery is at 100% that a monster named Nekron will be summoned and that Nekron will kill the sorce of all life, the good news is the Battery is only at 12% but then John kills Hal and the Black Lantern ring says that the Battery is at 13%. #Soon Hal gets resurrected but not one of them. But soon 30 of Hal's old foes got killed so now the Battery is at 43% While Black Hand sees Nekron in a Vision. #Hal flies away while Zachary fights Black Lanterns, when Hal comes back he gives Zachary the yellow ring of fear, Tim the blue ring of hope and Wally the violet ring of love, Hal then says they need to find others to wield the other rings so they can defeat the Black Lanterns. #Soon Tim goes to get Dick out of Prison, and give him the Orange Ring of Greed, and Aaron Cash the Indigo Ring of Compassion. Then after they get the rings they fight A Undead Silver, and Kabuki Twins which makes is 46% #Tim and the rest find it hard to work with Dick since he seems to not care about anything other than his ring. Wally gives the green ring of will to Harrison. The Battery gets to 50% since the Black Lanterns killed people in Arkham Asylum while Black Hand talks to Nekron, Nekron tells him that he is happy with him and that he will be famous around the universe. #Zachary decides to give The Red Ring to Death who he knows as the Master of Rage. But when Death gets it they get attacked by Zatanna and Poison Ivy. Which makes the Battery 52%. #All the heroes with their rings unite and defeat all the Black Lanterns before their rings fly off, Zachary then looks at his watch and sees it is 3:14PM and yet it looks like it is night then Bruce bursts out his grave and spits out Black Lantern rings which brings most of the dead back, they then go out and kill many people making the battery 70%. #Soon Black Hand blows up Gotham City, stacking it up the Charts with the Battery now at 100%. Hal gives The team more of the rings to defeat a even more Powerful Black Hand. #Black Hand and the Black Lanterns fights the heroes and beat them, during this battle Black Hand starts getting sick but none the less beats the heroes, after he starts getting a very bad pain in his gut Black Hand and the Black Lanters run off. It ends with Nekron looking at Black Hand with out him knowing saying that he is going to kill him, which would summon him. Season 2 # With Black Hand dead Nekron rises bringing Chaos to the Universe. Soon Hal discovers a new ring called the White Lantern ring, and starts studying it. Meanwhile the Epic War continues between them and The Black Lanterns who have returned because of Nekron. # Everyone fights Nekron but he knocks them aside and tries to kill them when a strange Lantern in white saves them and weakens Nekron. When they wake up they ask Hal about this man and Hal looks shocked before leaving them in a building padded in metal. At the end it shows the White Lantern talking to a large white creature about how they are going to beat Nekron. # Soon Hal tells them who the White Lantern is his former enemy named Sinestro. Meanwhile Nekron begins killing the league of Assassins and turning them into Black Lanterns. # Tim, Zachary, Wally and Hal are attacked by Black Lantern ninjas who almost kill them and take Hal. When everyone finds the ninjas they fight. After beating them they free Hal but he is skinny and weak, he says that Nekron drained him before passing out. # Soon The Heroes get attacked By Nekron now with Green Lantern's power. Soon they get saved by a lot of White Lanterns. Nekron flees with them fighting Undead League of Assassins. # After defeating the assassins Tim realizes the white lanterns have members like Kirk Langstrom, Anarky and even Fox, they explain that a White Lantern is the opposite of a Black Lantern which means they can bring the dead back to life, after this a large group of Black Lanterns burst in and drain most of the White Lanterns. # Soon Nekron tries finding something very powerful that can help him rule the world. Then Sinestro and The White Creature begins turning Tim, and his team into White Lanterns. # The Black Lanterns find a robot that has a strange energy in it that is very powerful but everyone who tries to drain it is killed again. When Sinestro tries turning Tim and the rest in to White Lanterns their bodies over load and they almost die. # Soon It shows Sinestro turning them into White Lanterns but they unfortunately Died first. Then it shows Black Lanterns storming the Base. But now they defeated the Black Lanterns. Then The Robot gets active. # The robot tries to kill Nekron but Nekron drains it and becomes very, very powerful. When the heroes go to fight him he knocks them all aside, almost killing them. Nekron then says he only needs one thing and he'll be all powerful, the Green Lantern Power Battery. # Nekron goes to Hal who is already Drained enough about to steal his Power Ring which holds The Battery. But the White Lanterns go to stop him. At the end it shows Nekron with the ring with all of The Power he needs. # Nekron, now with green mist coming off his eyes, rips a hole in the universe and walks through it where he meets the White Creature which is revealed to be the entity of life, meaning if Nekron kills it death will rain but the good news is the White Lanterns have followed him. # Soon The White Lanterns uniting their rings found a way to defeat Nekron. Soon Nekron, and them fight with Nekron falling in a deep pit at the end. Soon at the end every Black Lantern became a White Lantern. Season 3 #Everyone who is now a White Lantern are told by the entity that he brought them all back for a reason before seding them all back. A few months pass, Gotham is being rebuilt, John is wandering the Earth with Zatanna, the villains are back in jail but there is one man who doesn't know why he was brought back, Bostson Brand AKA Deadman. #Soon Deadman tries finding why he was brought back, and he tries flying, but he can't. Soon Deadman figures if he wasn't a ghost he has no Powers. #People start going missing when the enter a swamp so the heroes go to investigate. Meanwhile Deadman decides to just live life, he buys a house, gets a job, looks for a date, etc. #Soon Deadman got shot in the Back. While Tim gets captured by this new creature they call the Swamp Thing. #Deadman wakes up in the hospital where he finds out he can no longer use his legs. Everyone fights Swamp Thing but then he sees someone and lets Tim go, Swamp Thing then runs up and hugs his old friend John Constantine, at the request of John Swamp Thing lets the people go. #Soon Deadman in the Wheel Chair sees a mysterious man. While John said that he knew Swamp Thing for a long time. And soon they got attacked by Ninjas made out of Shadows. #John tries to brake out but he finds out the walls have been cursed so he can't brake out. Deadman looks at pictures of the man and he sees that he is wearing strange metal armour. The heroes are let out (besides John and Zachary) the heroes are then told by the Entity this is why it brought them back, to defeat a creature the Ninjas have captive, Doomsday. #Soon John, and Zachary find a way to break out. While Tim, and Wally defeat Doomsday. Meanwhile Deadman has a suspect of who might be the Man. A man named Shadow Theif. #Tim and Wally try to finish off Doomsday but he gets up and is about to kill them when Swamp Thing shows up and fights him. It ends with Swamp Thing killing Doomsday and himself, everyone is shocked by this and build a statue of Swamp Thing in the swamp he came from. Deadman and Shadow Theif fight and it ends with Deadman dead again. #Deadman finds a team named the Trinity of Sin with the members are A man named The Question, A man named The Phantom Stranger, and a woman named Pandora. They agree to help him go back to mortal land. Meanwhile the team faces Shadow Theif. #Shadow Theif beats them and burries them alive. Tim uses something he was tought to have his soul go out side his body, he then meets Deadman who says that he will help him beat Shadow Theif. #Soon Deadman, Tim, and the Trinity of Sin go to stop Shadow Thief who now has a Big wave of power. #They fight Shadow Theif and he is actually really easy to beat but then he reveals he is working for someone. After getting everyone out and Tim returns to his body they make him say who he is working for, a strange alien man named Darkseid. They have Shadow Theif take them to Darkseid and they fight him but they then loose, then Bruce shows up and says he was in the ships lower decks, he then pulls out a gun that he claims can destroy Darkseid, after fireing it Darkseid is launched through a window where he is sucked in to space. It ends by saying what happened to everyone, John and Zatanna where married, Zachary became one of the most powerful people on the planet, Bruce, Dick and Tim run the league of assassins again, and Wally became the new Flash. It all ends with Deadman, sad and stairing at his grave, saying he will allways be a ghost, a phantom, an undead.